Forever
by peacefulchaos713
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are finally married! They take a trip to Europe for their Honeymoon. They meet unexpected people- Moth? Peter PAN? what'll happen? First Fanfic. so go easy! I'm open to suggestions and ideas! Please Read and Review! Rating will go up!
1. Thoughts and Memories

**Heylo People! So this is my first FanFic even though I'm quite obsessed I never really thought to write one. I decided, why not so here it is. I wanted to do an after marriage fic for Puck and Sabrina (I LOVE them!) I've been looking for some and they're aren't that many, and the few that I like haven't been updated in..well a really really long time. So I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out and sorry the first couple paragraphs are really rushed. Please please review! I want to know whether I should continue this story or not so tell me what you think! Thanks! and enjoy!**

The day had finally arrived. Sabrina took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at herself in the mirror. The ivory wedding dress embroidered with flowers was snug around her bust and flared out with an empire waistline to the bottom. Smoothing the cascades of blond hair running down her back she thought about how long it had taken to get here. She, Sabrina Grimm, was marrying the one, the only Puck (Robin)Goodfellow. She had begun thinking about this day back after she and Daphne had taken a trip to the future. She had seen her older self married to Puck, with a ring around her finger. Sabrina remembered thinking to herself "_this is never going to happen" _but when she was 16, Puck finally admitted that he had feelings for her and asked her out to dinner. From then on, the pranks weren't as severe. At first they kept the relationship under wraps in fear of disapproval, mostly from Henry considering the majority of the family had been waiting for it to happen anyway.

Finally after a few weeks and their first kiss (where both participants were willing and they weren't surrounded by chimpanzees or one of them was in a coma-like state), Daphne caught Sabrina sneaking to Puck's room. Of course, Daphne knew, so the entire family soon found was quite supportive except Henry but after "convincing" from Veronica he too succumbed to their relationship. After a couple years of dating, kissing, and fighting they were finally 20 years old. Puck had taken Sabrina to his room, right next to a waterfall where he had set up a picnic lit up by dozens of fireflies blinking around them and a few strategically placed candles. Grabbing her hand he led her to the tree which was towering above the picnic area, got down on one knee and said

"Sabrina, when you told me we were going to be married in the future, I have to admit I was freaked out. But these past couple years has made me realize that I can't think of any other way to be happy. I want you to be in the rest of my life, I want to grow old with you, prank you while knowing you won't hate me for it, and I love you so much. So will you, Sabrina Grimm" he cleared his throat "do the honor of marrying me?" He looked up from under his shaggy blond hair hopefully with a simple but elegant silver ring with gold accents around it in his long fingers.

Tears formed in her eyes and she choked out "Yes" Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck "of course I will". He got up and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and locked her in a passionate kiss, probably 10 feet in the air (his wings had popped out after the excitement and relief he felt after she said yes). Looking her directly in the eyes and keeping a straight face he murmured "You know Grimm, you're gonna be to fending off hordes of jealous girls for probably" he paused and pretended to think "the rest of your life." He smirked. She replied "Well I think it's worth the risk" He grinned ecstatically and gave her another searing kiss. That was a few months ago and now she walked down the aisle with her arm hooked in the crook of her father's arm. The ceremony and reception was mostly a blur and now she was heading off for her honeymoon. They had convinced the Blue Fairy aka. Farrah the waitress to open up the barrier for a little while and they headed for a trip around Europe as this was probably one of the only times they would be able to leave the small town of Ferryport Landing.

On the flight to Italy Sabrina admired her sleeping husband. He had certainly grown a lot since they were 12 years old. His hair was still blonde, curly, and a shaggy mess but it suited him perfectly. His facial features had sharpened as well as his very toned body which both rivaled any other male model. His eyes were a deep green with flecks of blue dotting the middle. After he turned 15 he started taking showers more regularly (probably trying to impress Sabrina) so he was usually very clean which made quite the difference and he now gave off a deep woodsy scent. He was currently wearing a green fitted button up shirt and dark jeans with his black, beat up converse. Sabrina was used to receiving glares from other girls when they witnessed Puck holding her hand or kissing her. Two of the stewardesses had even slipped him their numbers but after they left he had ripped up the tiny pieces of paper to bits and given Sabrina a smile that melted her insides. Sighing contently, she lifted the armrest that separated them, snuggled into his side, and nuzzled her face into his strong chest, listening to the soft _thud thud _of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep. Puck noticed, smirked but proceeded to wrap his strong arms around her and they both fell asleep intertwined.


	2. Finally Arrived

**Hey guys! I was a bit rushed when I wrote this so it still needs to be edited and stuff but I wanted to get the chapter up. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! Please review! :D**

Puck blearily blinked open his eyes. Straining his ears he heard the pilot's voice over the intercom "We will be arriving at the DaVinci Airport in Rome, Italy shortly" a pause "please fasten your seatbelts. Thank You". Puck shifted in his seat and then glanced down. Sabrina's head was nestled in his chest, her hand making a fistful of his shirt. He grinned, slowly moved his hands over near her sides, and POKE!

"EEEEEHH" Sabrina squealed and toppled awkwardly off of Puck. She looked up flustered and then her narrowed eyes landed on her smirking husband.

"Good" he was laughing so hard he could barely speak "Good morning sunshine" he managed to say before bursting out in laughter at Sabrina's irritated expression. Sabrina crossed her arms and glared until Puck's laughter subsided. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Do you forgive me?" He put on puppy dog eyes as Sabrina turned her head with a sniff and stared out the window. He sighed, leaned in close and tapped her on her shoulder.

"What?" she whipped her head around only to come face to face with her 20 year old husband who currently had his lower lip sticking out adorably in a pout and his large green eyes boring into hers. She stammered "Puck if you think that you are going to" and she sucked in her breath at their close proximity. Usually with her curious sister and her overprotective father hovering around the couple didn't get a lot of time alone, considering they all lived under the same roof.

"I'm sorry Grimm- I mean Goodfellow" he smiled at that. "You should be proud, me apologizing two times in one day! That's probably a record" he murmured. He leaned in and gently placed his soft lips on hers. Sabrina felt that familiar fluttering in the pit of her stomach after they finally reluctantly pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers. She smelled his light minty breath fanning over her face. He kissed her forehead softly and smiled. Smiling back at him she thought to herself _Who knew that immature "jerkazoid" could end up being so…sweet…_

"Oh before I forget, get your seatbelt on Goodfellow. You don't want to be falling out of your seat again." Puck smirked "Plus the pilot said we'll be landing soon."

_And there goes the sweet side of him…._ "Alright alright. So where did you put that list Daphne gave you?" questioned Sabrina as she fastened her seatbelt.

"What list?" he inquired distractedly. He was busy dipping his fingers into the little cup of water he had gotten from the stewardess.  
"The list that Daphne gave you with the sights…." Sabrina trailed off as she leaned over trying to figure out what he was planning on doing this time. He may have matured over the years and had a sweet side to him but he was still Puck, Trickster King.

He looked at her and gave her a lopsided grin "Watch this" he made sure his fingers had a suitable amount of water on them lifted them up above the seat in front of him and said "Aaahh AAAHH CHOOO" and simultaneously flicked the water onto the head of the old bald man in front of him. "Sorry my allergies are acting up" he said in a voice that sounded like he had a cold.

"Pu-" Sabrina demanded but was immediately cut off by Pucks hand coming around and smothering her mouth. Raising her eyebrow she pried his warm hand off and complained "Puck, seriously where is the list? Daphne gave us that great list of all these sights we should go and see when we get to Italy and at all of our other stops. You know it had the opening and closing times and stuff?"

Puck's eyes had widened and he had a sheepish expression. "Ahh that list. Well…I kind of used it to save my gum...and then I threw it away…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Great"

Puck who hated disappointing Sabrina especially considering this was their honeymoon he thought for a minute and his eyes lit up. "I've got it! We can spend the first day relaxing at the hotel and I can send my pixies out to get the info from the nearby sites. They can report back to me at the end of the day. Does that sound okay?" he suggested.

Sabrina sighed and smiled at the effort he was making for her "That actually sounds like a nice idea."

"Awesome!" He grinned. They felt a lurch on the plane as it touched down. They had arrived. After a long time in the airport trying to get all the papers sorted and finding their luggage they made their way to the hotel. After checking in they made their way up to the Honeymoon Suite on the top floor. Stepping in, Sabrina put the bags down and stared open-mouthed. It was huge! There was a large sitting area with deep red couches surrounding a plasma screen TV. There was a spacious kitchen and bathrooms with a built in hot tub and smooth granite counter tops. Their bedroom had a beautiful King size canopy bed where by the looks of it Puck had already collapsed on. Sabrina ambled over to the bed, kicked off her shoes and faced her new husband. Puck put his hands on her waist and drew her closer so that their chests were touching. Sabrina stretched up and met his lips with hers in a searing kiss.


	3. Morning

**Heylo everyone! I'm sorry it took me a little while for this chapter…and it's a little shorter than the previous ones but I got really sick and I was banned from the computer for a couple days…anyways it's here! I hope you like it. Puck is a little OOC in my story-that might just be me trying to recreate a dream guy in Puck but… **** Enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this but unfortunately and despite how much I want to I don't own The Sisters Grimm…or Puck for that matter… **

Sabrina groggily blinked her eyes. _Stupid jetlag…_ Looking down she saw Puck's hand protectively wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. She turned over so she was facing him to wake him up. She swore she saw a smirk cross his lips as she felt his hand pulling her flush up against him so her hands were pressed against his chest and her face reddened slightly. Although they were married and had been dating for several years prior to that she still blushed around him. "Aaah Aaaah" Sabrina looked up and saw Puck had a scrunched up look on his face, as if he was going to sneeze…all over her! "AAAAH CH-" Sabrina pushed him away with her hands before he could shoot his snot all over her, and he tumbled off the bed, with his limbs flying everywhere.

"Hey! 'Brina" he complained using his nickname for her. "That was supposed to be you falling off the bed not me!" He pouted adorably but Sabrina resisted.

"Sorry _honey bunny_. I thought you might need some help waking up is all." she used the nickname he had called her when they were in the Book of Everafter with an innocent expression on her face. "I'm gonna go make some coffee. You want some?" she called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Duhhh." Puck called as he started towards her.

"_Excuse _ me?" Sabrina said back with one eyebrow raised. Puck winced at the sight.

"Umm I mean can I plllleeeasse have some coffee" Puck tried with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever" Sabrina rolled her eyes and smiled as Puck turned and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sabrina plugged in the coffee maker and switched it on. She walked over to the windows which had heavy cream colored drapes. She spread them apart and let in the…cloudy day. The clouds opened and a light drizzle soon turned into a slow rain. _Ah well…what better to do on a rainy day than spend it inside…I just have to make sure Puck doesn't' sneak out and go rolling in the mud or something. _As she waited for the coffee to finish she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she tilted her head so she could see the culprit. Puck had his face buried in her neck as he slowly kissed his way up to her face, purposely saving the lips for last where he let them linger a moment. He grinned at her and walked over to the counter to pour her a cup of coffee and then one for himself. "So what do you want to do today?" Puck asked as he padded over to where Sabrina had sunk into one of the plush couches. He handed her the mug and put his free arm around her shoulders "We could watch TV, explore the hotel" he made a face at that one "or we could stay in bed?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sabrina turned tomato red at that. They hadn't done the deed yet and she had been thinking about it on the flight over.

Puck chuckled "We don't have to if you don't want to". Sabrina looked over at him

"It's not that I don't want to…I just…what if it-er me..um what if…I—what if I'm disappointing in the end or something?". Sabrina bit her lip and stared into her mug uncertainly. She usually was pretty confident about most things but this was something she had been pondering for some time now.

"Sabrina Goodfellow" Puck started and then paused to lightly turn Sabrina's face so it faced his. His forest green eyes bore into hers, and this usually only happened when they were talking about something serious. "trust me on this. You couldn't disappoint me, doing anything, even if you tried." Puck's face and eyes were so sincere "plus you are the most beautiful person I know _and _I love you." he stated in closing. Sabrina's face broke into a smile, she threw her arms around him and gave him a tender kiss before dissolving into a warm hug. "I love you too." Sabrina mumbled into his neck. "C'mon" Puck lifted her up and gave her another passionate kiss. Sabrina wrapped her long pajama clad legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He gently set her down and….


	4. Surprise

**Hey everybody! **** I really hate being sick in the summer…It STINKS! Sorry these chapters are so short. I feel like they're rushed…so please tell me if they are I'll edit them (which I'm going to probably have to do soon anyways) I still feel like Puck is a little OOC – if you all don't like that please tell me and I'll do my best to make him more Puck-ish. I hope you guys like it anyway! Please please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm unfortunately **

After a refreshing shower, Sabrina walked over to the deep red couch, drying her thick hair, and plopped down next to Puck who was flipping through channels. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and leaned back against the cushions. "So did you ever get your pixies to go out to get information about the sights and stuff we're going to?" she questioned.

"Well we were just a bit…ahem…busy" he smirked while Sabrina rolled her eyes and fought a smile. "But yeah I actually did send them out after I woke up this morning. They should get back here later tonight…which reminds me, do you want to go get something to eat? When we walked in, I saw a sign for their dinner buffet." He grinned and rubbed his stomach comically and handed her a flyer that was on the table "Someone put this under the door too".

"Oh this looks nice. There's a show too- Oh! It starts in like 20 min! C'mon get dressed! We don't want to miss it!" Sabrina dragged Puck to the bedroom and began rummaging through her suitcase. "Remember it's formal so dress nice!" she paused thinking, "oh and don't even _think _of pulling anything while we're down there. I don't really feel like getting kicked out of here."

"Alright. I'll do my absolute best to try to resist the urge to pull a prank but there is only so much I can do. I'm not making any promises." He grinned and opened the closet, looking for something to wear. Sabrina found something acceptable and went to the bathroom to change and fix her makeup. Once she was done she turned and faced the full length mirror to examine her appearance. She was wearing a simple black dress with an empire waist which ended at her knees, a v-neck, and spaghetti straps. She left her wavy blonde hair down and added just a touch of eyeliner and lipgloss (she always kept what Puck had said to her years ago in her mind about how she didn't need makeup). Smoothing out her dress she headed out to find Puck, once again laying on the couch watching tv. He was wearing nice black slacks(which she didn't even know he owned) and a fitted white button up shirt which he left untucked. Altogether he looked very handsome as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

Sabrina cleared her throat and Puck glanced over, his eyes widened slightly and he quickly stood up and turned off the TV. "So how do I look?" Sabrina asked while walking towards him.

"You look beautiful" he murmured into her ear and smiled when she blushed. "Shall we?" He held out her arm for her to take.

She hooked hers into the crook of his elbow and they headed down the carpeted elevator to the dining room. Many other couples were heading in and they finally made it inside. A huge chandelier lit the room and a smartly dressed waiter ushered them to a table in a corner. As they got situated Sabrina felt a tap on the shoulder "Excuse me. Peasants shouldn't be sitting amongst kings." a snobby voice said. Sabrina whipped her head around and her mouth dropped. Moth.


End file.
